Another Beginning
by cathykid
Summary: It was a new school year, yet I didn’t feel the excitement I should with a new start. I was at the same school with the same problems. The Cullens are at a new school, but there have been some losses and some gains amongst their coven. Will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of my new car. It was old and white; I had no idea what it was, however many times my brother had tried to force it into my brain. I wasn't big on cars. I looked across the car park, looking for the familiar faces of my friends.

It was a new school year, yet I didn't feel the excitement I should with a new start. I was at the same school, with the same friends, and the same problems.

As my eyes continued to sweep over the car park, a particular group caught my eye. There were five of them, three girls and two guys. I couldn't help but stare; they were like a perfect picture. One girl, with long, golden hair was leaning against a shiny red car, a gorgeous guy with short brown hair and huge muscles leaning over her, whispering in her ear while she giggled. The other guy had bronze tousled hair and was holding hands with a girl with long, chocolate brown hair. They were smiling, staring at each other. The last girl seemed to be doing similar to me, surveying the car park. It was something that could not go unnoticed, they were all unbelievably beautiful.

'Must be the new kids then, huh?' A voice sounded from behind me, and an arm slipped around my waist. I turned to see Brandon standing next to me, looking over at the beautiful students.

'Guess so,' I said, sliding away from his grip and pulling my gaze away. 'How're you? I haven't seen you in an absolute age!' I turned to him. Brandon had been my best friend since 4th grade. We were now 16, and he had decided that he was in love with me. Unfortunately for him, I didn't feel the same.

'So you haven't decided to declare you're love for me then?' He chuckled as he noticed I had pulled away from him, as if responding to my thoughts. I was surprised at how lightly he had taken my original rejection.

'C'mon Brandon, it's been summer break, I haven't changed, and neither have you.' This wasn't true, he had; he had gone from looking like a young 15-year-old, to an old looking 17-year-old. I couldn't deny the lean muscles appearing through his shirt, and the matured facial features. His hair had gone from gelled up into short spikes to longer and smoothly, swished across his head. Okay, so if he wasn't my best friend, I would admit he was rather good-looking. Another voice interrupted my thoughts.

'Beth!' I heard my name being shouted from across the car park. I looked up to see my best friend, Lucy, crossing the lot to me. I had seen her only yesterday, as we could not have made it through the whole summer without each other. I was closer to her than Brandon, but only just. As she walked towards me, I envied her long brown hair hanging from a scruffy pony.

Last year I had made the stupid mistake of chopping my hair from waist length to shoulder. Now Beth and I could not look more different, she had long brown hair that was always dead straight, and I had short choppy blonde hair. I smiled as she approached me.

'Long time no see!' She chuckled, barging Brandon out of the way so she could link her arm through mine as we headed for the school building, with Brandon slowly following behind. We went to our homeroom, finding the rest of our friends already gathered and chatting. We were greeted by smiles and hugs, some from people we weren't friends with. Everyone seemed to be happy to be back at school.

Slowly everyone filtered in, ready for registration, and just as I looked up at the door, three of the five beauties entered. The girl with long, brown hair, the boy she had been with and the girl who had been on her own. As they took their seats, Miss Pritchard came in.

'Good morning, everyone!' She was so cheerful, but only got a grunt in response.

'Well thanks for the cheerful start guys...' She was young, and sometimes seemed to act like one of the pupils; it was annoying.

'Okay, well we have three new students with us this morning, I won't be so embarrassing and make you stand and introduce yourselves, but if you can just, uh, give us a wave, Bella Swan?' The girl with long brown hair waved her arm shyly, glancing up and looking round the class. She quickly looked back at her desk, and then linked her hand through the arm of the boy next to her. 'Edward Cullen?' The bronze haired boy waved as well. 'And finally, Ruby Hale?' The other girl raised her hand, a smile stretching across her face. She looked around the class, being the only one to say a word.

'Hey, that's me.' She said, giggling to herself. Her eyes caught with mine and I smiled back at her. She seemed much friendlier than her friends.

The lesson continued, as a new topic was introduced, but the bell soon rang and everyone was out of the room quickly.

I caught up with other friends throughout the morning, hearing about vacations and holidays, and catching glimpses of Bella, Edward and Ruby.

Soon it was time for lunch, and I could tell, as my stomach grumbled. I headed to the canteen, Izzy yapping in my ear about an amazing summer fling, that I couldn't care less about. I saw Lucy at our normal table and headed to grab some food. I took my tray over to the table, but found I was one of the only girls eating. I sighed and raised my eyebrows at Lucy sitting next to me.

'Don't even go there,' she started, 'I'm not hungry, and I'm not eating.' It wound me up that none of my friends ate food at school; they all had 'figures to keep'. I sighed again, dramatically and started jamming a slice of pizza in my mouth. Brandon scoffed to one side of me, as he watched me.

'Okay, that's one way of putting me, off,' he said, 'really sexy.' His voice was dripping with sarcasm. I smiled with a mouthful of cheese and tomato. Chimes seemed to sound behind me, so I turned to look, fully expecting someone to be standing with some sort of musical instrument. I was surprised to see Ruby Hale laughing.

'You don't mind if I sit with you guys do you?' Her voice sounded like music. I quickly gulped down my food, feeling like a fool.

'Course not!' Brandon answered patting the table as she motioned to sit opposite him. His face lit up like a small child at Christmas. I smiled inwardly, hoping he would switch his love interest to Ruby.

'Well, uh, I'm Brandon,' my best friend said, and continued to introduce everyone sitting round the table, finishing with Izzy, sitting the other side of Lucy.

'So where are all your friends?' Izzy tactlessly asked what we were all thinking. We may have been thinking it, but we weren't all so rude to ask it.

'Oh, they're over there,' she said, raising her eyes to a table the other side of the room. Sure enough the rest of them were sitting there, all apparently glaring over to us. 'They just keep to themselves, it winds me up, I mean it's not like we can't make friends because we're new.' She seemed to be having a dig at them, even though there was no way they could hear her, the canteen was buzzing.

'That's cool,' Lucy said, 'I mean it's not like we bite or anything!' She chuckled. Ruby smiled, like it was a personal joke, and I could see that the two girls on the table she had abandoned were giggling too. Had they heard that?


	2. Chapter 2

We had been back at school for a week and a half. Ruby had continued to sit with us at lunch, and I sat with her in almost all my classes. She was chatty, but hardly ever mentioned her family or beautiful friends. All I learnt was that the muscled one was Emmet and his girlfriend was Rosalie, yet somehow I was still suspicious of them. They would talk to Ruby in low voices, in hallways, that I could barely hear, and her face would grow angry. She so often snapped at them, I wondered if she was truly friends with them.

It was Wednesday, and as we sat around our table at lunch, Izzy was shouting about plans to go shopping.

'Well Pioneer Place is closest, but not as nice as the Lloyd Centre. If everyone doesn't mind the long drive, it'll be great!' Izzy's voice was high with excitement. A few of the girls beside her looked just as happy, but the guys groaned and Lucy gave me a look. Neither of us were shopping fanatics, and when we did go, we went just the two of us, it was easier that way, rather than traipsing round every shop, for every different style of all the girls.

'Think I'll pass, mum probably needs me at home, you know, doing, uh, stuff 'cause, yeah.' Brandon said his voice drifting as his made-up excuse ran out of gas. I needed an excuse too, and quickly.

'You know, my car probably wouldn't make it; it only just gets me to school in one piece.' I chipped in, finding my excuse. Lucy glared at me as it hadn't given her a way to opt out.

'Hey, no worries Beth, I can give you a lift, I mean it'll be fun right?' I still wasn't used to Ruby's music-like voice. I smiled back at her, unwilling to refuse. If she experienced one of Izzy's trips, she'd known to avoid them in the future.

'Thanks.' I looked over to her. I couldn't help but notice the colour of her eyes. They always seemed to change, they were golden, but seemed to drift darker with each day. Today I noticed they were back to the golden colour they had been when I first saw her.

'You couldn't give me a lift too could you?' Lucy piped up from beside me. She had gotten very close to Lucy after learning she was close to Emmet. She had decided breaking Emmet and Rosalie up would be her mission this year. I tutted at her and she flashed a sly grin at me.

'Hey, uh, maybe I could come along. I mean my mum couldn't be that busy right?' Brandon turned to look at me. 'I mean I could catch a lift too, yeah?' His glance moved and his eyes rested on Ruby. A smile spread across her face.

'Course I'll give you a lift! This is so exciting, my first shopping trip with you guys!' Her beam was infectious, and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I stepped into the parking lot. It was another cloudy day. I had lived here for so long, and sun was almost a distant memory. If it wasn't for my occasional trips down to California, I would almost certainly have no recollection of feeling the sun heat my skin.

I walked towards my car thinking about what I could do this evening. Nothing came to mind. I pulled open the door of my car without unlocking it. The locks had broken years ago, but there was nothing worth stealing, so I had no worries. As I put the key in the ignition, I heard a familiar noise. My car wouldn't start. I groaned and leaned my head against the steering wheel. This car was so frustrating.

I sat back up and got out of my car. There was no way I was walking, but I wasn't sure there was much of a choice. All of my friends had left earlier, as I had stayed to get some work done in the library.

I slammed the white door and leaned against it, searching my pocket for my phone. Damn. Of course I hadn't brought it with me today, of all days.

I could suddenly feel eyes on me and I looked up back towards the building. Bella Swan, Ruby's friend was walking over to me.

'Need some help?' She asked, looking concerned.

'The frickin' thing won't start. Plus I forgot my phone.' I rubbed my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair.

'Give me five minutes and I'll give you a lift. You live down by the ford don't you?' I nodded dumbly. Here was the girl I had never spoken to, giving me a lift, because she knew where I lived. She glided swiftly away from me and as she did another figure appeared.

'Edward, I said I'd give Beth a lift, you wouldn't mind having a look at her car would you?' Bella questioned Edward. He glanced quickly, from Bella, to me, to my car. He nodded and walked towards Bella, wrapping her up in his arms before pressing his lips to her forehead and walking towards my car. He smiled at me before holding out his hand.

'Could I have the keys?' He asked politely. Yet again, I noticed the voice. It was like a melody.

'Well you, can but they it doesn't lock, so...' I trailed off.

'I'll need them to return it to you though.' He swiftly took the keys from my hand before turning away from me and opening the car door. I secretly doubted he would be able to fix it, but I decided not to voice my fear. I turned and Bella was waiting for me. I walked towards her, not knowing which car was hers. She headed towards something black, shiny and fast-looking. I opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat, feeling uncomfortable in this stranger's car.

The engine started with a purr, and even though I wasn't a car lover, I knew this was a nice car. We pulled out of the lot and she headed towards my house, not taking a wrong turn. I couldn't help but wonder why.

'I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know where I live?' I questioned, my curiosity finally getting the better of me and feeling the awkward silence in the car.

'Oh, just through Rubes. She just mentioned it, you know, in passing.' I thought back to when I had told Ruby where I lived. I hadn't. I remembered thinking about it after Ruby offered me a lift, knowing I would need to tell her, but I never had said out loud. It raised my suspicions of them again. While I was thinking I noticed we were pulling up just outside my house. I reached to grab my bag as Bella spoke.

'Uh, thanks Beth.' I looked at her confused. Shouldn't I be thanking her? She was the one who gave me a lift. 'You know, for being so sweet to Ruby. She's going through some hard times; I think it's nice for her to make some friends who don't judge her every move like Rose does.' She looked at me and I noticed her eyes were golden like Ruby's.

'I didn't know she was going through, uh, hard times,' I said, wanting to ask more, but not knowing if it was my place.

'She lost someone really close recently. But you've just cheered her up. She always comes home from school smiling and laughing. I just wanted to say thanks.' I was dumbstruck. Ruby seemed like such a happy person, how could she have lost someone? She was always smiling. Bella showed no more signs of speaking, so I picked up my bag and stepped out the car.

'Thanks again for the lift.' I said, meaning it. Bella nodded and the car glided out the drive and back down the street.

I went into the house thinking about what Bella had said. I couldn't help but wonder. Who was it she lost? A family member? A friend? I wanted to know, but I couldn't ask; I would have to wait for her to tell.

Someone called my name from the kitchen.

'You making my dinner or what? I'm hungry, and you're late!' I heard my brother's voice ring through the house.

'Spencer you will not be so rude to your sister!' I heard my mum's voice come from down the stairs. I laughed to myself. My brother and I had always argued as younger kids, but my mum couldn't seem to tell the difference between harsh words and messing about. I knew he was messing with me and so I slowly walked towards the kitchen, my thoughts still pondering Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at eight. My internal body clock was pretty good; it always managed to wake me up with enough time to get ready for school. I carried on as normal, having a shower and getting dressed, when I remembered yesterday.

I would need a lift to school. I grumbled as I looked for my phone; I highly doubted Edward could have fixed my car, but I couldn't help glancing out my window to see. There it was, sitting in the drive. My old white car was there. I was shocked, normally after it refused to start I had to call a mechanic or have it towed. Maybe Edward was a mechanic... I thought it was odd, I hadn't heard it pull into the drive, which I normally did; it was so loud.

I headed out to my car, wondering if he really had fixed it. Even though it was sitting in my drive I doubted it would start. Of course it did. Edward was clever, handsome and kind. Of course he was a mechanic too. With jealousy coursing through me I headed out to school.

It took me twenty minutes as I didn't want to push my car. Sometimes I felt like if I was angry at it, or made it go too fast, it decided to give up on me; like it had feelings.

School went on as normal, and at lunch I searched out Edward to thank him. I had not seen him this morning, but he was sitting at his normal table in lunch. As I approached I felt like the odd one out. They were stunning. I was not. I got right up to the table and they all stared at me. My voice sounded surprisingly weak as I plucked up the courage to speak.

'Uh, Edward, I just wanted to, uh, thank you, for you know, dealing with my car, you know.' I stumbled over my words adding in plenty of 'um's and 'err's.

'It was no problem; you may have to thump the dashboard occasionally, because some wires have come loose under the steering wheel. I'll hook them back up for you some time of you like?' His voice glided over the words like he had practised them. It made me even more self-conscious. I couldn't help but notice a goofy smile spreading across Emmet's face.

'Uh, sure, yeah, well, uh, thanks.' I felt my face going red. How had this happened to me? I wasn't shy, in fact I was really confident; yet somehow they shocked it out of me. I smiled shyly before moving away again. As I did I heard one of them hit another. I assumed someone had hit Emmet for laughing at me. I blushed even more.

'Well that went well!' Lucy mocked me as I came up to our table. I sent her a glare before sitting back down and keeping to myself.

Izzy continued to talk about shopping plans and I was put into an even worse mood. I was just not up for shopping this weekend.

It was Saturday morning. I had promised I would go shopping with everyone. Ruby would pick me up at ten, so there was no way out. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. The Lloyd Centre was the biggest shopping centre in Oregon. It would take all day to make our way through it. I wasn't thoroughly excited, yet maybe Ruby would give me more of an insight into her life.

I looked at the clock and saw it was nine o'clock. I sighed and made my way out of bed and got dressed.

I had cooked myself breakfast, fed the dog and was almost ready to leave when my brother finally fell out of bed. He came down the stairs, looking ruffled, and the definition of bed-hair.

'Where're you off to?' He asked yawning, not stopping to hear my answer. I heard the doorbell ring. Lucy and Brandon said they would meet here, and then Ruby wouldn't have to drive so far. I opened the door to Ruby, Lucy and Brandon. My stuff was ready to go, so I grabbed my bag and shouted up the stairs.

'I'll be gone all day mum, see you later!' I doubted she had heard, but I left anyway. I was hardly ever around at weekends, and she knew not to worry.

We got in Ruby's car and the first half hour's talk was of cars. Brandon was in awe of Ruby's car, and could talk all day about it. Lucy and I knew nothing of cars, so sat in silence in the back seat. The rest of the journey was meaningless chatter and comfortable silences, and it didn't feel like long 'til we arrived. I unwillingly stepped out the car.

'You guys could look a little more enthusiastic...' Ruby looked at us, hands on her hips.

'Trust me, I couldn't, this is really all you're getting.' I said plastering a completely fake smile to my face. They chuckled and we headed into the centre, looking for the big fountain we would meet the others at.

It was hard to miss, being right in the centre by the entrance. It didn't take long to find Izzy and the cronies, and so it began.

We must have been in at least twenty five shops. I had bought a Crispy Kreme doughnut and my feet hurt. I headed towards the fountain we had seen about four hours ago. Ruby followed me, yet somehow she was still bright and bubbly. I glared at her enthusiasm.

I sat on the ledge of the fountain scanning the mall. One face caught my eye. He was tall and lean, with curly blonde hair in locks around his face. What struck me the most, was his white as snow skin and the purple rings under his eyes. He reminded me of Ruby and the Cullens. She noticed I was staring.

'Earth to Beth? What are you staring at?' She asked still waving a hand in front of my face.

'Oh, just some gorgeous guy.' I said a smile spreading across my face as I turned my eyes to Ruby. She laughed at me.

'Which one then?' She looked in the direction I had been looking. Her eyes locked onto him and recognition flashed across her face.

'Do you know him?' I asked. She seemed to know him. Her lips moved and I almost didn't hear the 'Jasper' slip from it. As she said it, his eyes snapped up, fixing with hers. They both froze. I looked between them; they were like statues, perfectly still amongst a buzzing crowd of shoppers. It reminded me of that first day in the canteen. There were so many people in between Ruby, Bella and Rosalie, yet they still seemed to hear each other.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged by one statue towards another. As we reached the handsome blonde, Ruby started talking in a low hushed voice and I couldn't understand her. He was still frozen in place. Her voice came into a pitch I could hear.

'Jasper, answer me. What are you doing here? Where have you been?' Her eyes were burning into his and I couldn't understand how he was staying so calm and still. I noticed his eyes. They were black, dark black.

'I'm thirsty.' He stated, as if it explained all. There was a sudden gleam in his eyes. Ruby seemed to register what he had said, but I still didn't understand.

'No Jasper. You can't, not here, not now. We'll go to a forest, right this minute. Please Jasper.' I could hear the urgency in her voice, but I couldn't understand it still.

'I don't want to be in a forest, I want to be here, this seems perfect.' He said, looking all around him at the shoppers, his smooth voice gliding over the words he said, yet it struck sudden fear through me. He suddenly looked down at me. His eyes widened and he smiled. I shrunk away, his smile scared me; it was all sharp, gleaming teeth.

'Don't you dare. Not my friends. Don't even think it!' I thought I heard a growl escape Ruby's lips. I was shocked.

'Come on.' She grabbed one of his arms and he didn't stop her from dragging him out of the mall and round the side of the huge building. I mindlessly followed, yet somehow I felt even less safe. Inside we were amongst people, and somehow this Jasper scared me.

Before I knew it I was up against a wall, feeling like I had another wall crushing down onto me. I could feel a fast breath close to my neck, and could see blonde curly hair. Teeth grazed against my neck, but did not break the skin. Was this guy insane? Was he trying to bite me?

Suddenly one wall moved away from me and the other slid up my back. I realised I was on the floor. I could hear Ruby shouting, but the force Jasper had pushed against me was too much to bear, and I felt unconsciousness grip me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to those who have reviewed :)**** glad you're enjoying it (Y) I appreciate it!**

**Sorry about all the cliff-hangers, I just can't help myself :P**

**Next chapter should be up soon though, I have all weekend :)**

**ENJOY!!**

**Kid x **

'We have to tell her Carlisle.' I heard a male voice. It was smooth and low; I assumed it was a Cullen. Could it be Edward? 'It's not fair for her to go through this and no nothing afterwards. How else could we explain it?'

'Edward,' I was right, 'it would put her in danger. _That's _not fair. Of course it can be explained.' This voice was also smooth, like a melody.

'Remember Bella? She didn't give up until she found out. I don't think Beth will either.' They were talking about me. That was all I could conclude before the conversation was cut short.

'Carlisle, she's awake.' It was Ruby's voice this time. As I took my focus away from the conversation I felt a dull pain in my chest. The scene at the mall came back to me. I remembered the blonde hair, the wonderful fragrance, the teeth, the strength being pushed into me; the fear.

I forced my eyes open to see four people staring down at me. I recognised Ruby and Edward, but there was another man and woman unfamiliar to me. Of course, they had the same pale skin and breathtaking features as Ruby and Edward. I assumed the male to be Carlisle but didn't know the woman.

'Welcome back!' Ruby grinned at me. I went to sit up but was stopped. 'Whoa, not so fast there, not quite sure you can sit up just yet.' Ruby stopped holding a hand in front of me. I relaxed back into the bed and finally noticed my surroundings.

I was in a large, light room, similar to that of a hospital, but it couldn't be. Hospitals were impersonal, cold and plastic; this room had a comfortable feel to it and there was no noise of nurses rushing to and fro outside. I noticed the monitor next to my bed, but that I had been unhooked from it.

'What happened?' I said my voice weak and groggy. I knew what I remembered, but none of it had made sense to me. The three of them seemed to all turn to Carlisle as I asked.

'You were in an accident,' he said confidently. 'You've broken a rib, but it'll be fixed up in no time.' That explained the dull pain coming from my ribs. 'I've spoken to your mother, she knows you're okay.' I was still confused; it still didn't explain _why_ this Jasper had crushed me against a wall behind a shopping mall. Edward began to speak.

'Rubes, I think we'll leave you with her, you were there after all. She may not remember...' His words seemed to have a deeper meaning, but I didn't know why. As he said it, he, Carlisle and the other woman left me. Ruby took a seat to my left. She waited until they had shut the door behind them.

'Look, Beth, I was so stupid, I shouldn't have let you come out with me and Jasper, I was stupid, and this is my fault. How was I so dumb? I knew exactly what he wanted!' She held up her hands in anger. I had the feeling she wasn't telling me this now, but telling herself.

'Hang on; slow down Ruby, I don't really know what happened. You have to explain this to me. What is wrong with this Jasper bloke?' I asked. Maybe he was a psycho or something. I couldn't see how it was her fault; I had followed her.

'Not wrong with him, wrong with _us_.' She whispered the last bit and I had to lean closer to hear her properly. What had she meant wrong with us? I couldn't make sense of it.

'Ruby you're making no sense, what _is _wrong with you? What do you mean?'

'It's what I _am_ Beth, and I'm putting it on you. I hate myself for it. Now I know why we don't make friends.' I remembered in the canteen about her friends not being social. Did they expect this to happen?

'What you _are_? Ruby, explain! You're making no sense! All I can seem to understand is that you were expecting this!' I started to get angry. I couldn't understand her guilt until she stopped mumbling.

'I'm not like you Beth, human. And I wasn't expecting it, I didn't want you to get hurt, I swear!' Her voice got higher.

'How could I think you wanted this? Plus you're talking like I died! I broke a rib Ruby, calm down.' I stopped for breath and then thought about what she had just said. She wasn't like me; human. She wasn't human? Was that what she meant? I must have heard wrong. What sounds like human? My heart raced. Why was I worried? It wasn't like she couldn't be human, that was insane.

'You could have died.' She said quietly, not looking at me. Fear ran through me. She was suggesting she wasn't human and I could have died. I felt like I was trying to decipher Morse code with all her little comments. A wave of light-headedness hit me. She seemed to notice.

'You need to rest, this is too much to take in at once; I'll let you sleep.' With that she looked away from me and walked out the room. I called after her but she didn't come back. I needed to know what was going on, but once again, my heavy eyelids drooped. Before I could stop it, blackness engulfed me.

I slept roughly, feeling the pain in my ribs through my dreams. My dreams were plagued by beautiful people with sharp teeth and pale skin and I was glad when I could hear voices that helped me realise I was awake.

I couldn't hear the conversation as it was outside the door, but I could hear the voices. The door opened and Bella came in, a concerned smile on her face.

'You were out like a light!' She said still smiling and making her way to the chair on my left.

'I don't want to be rude, but I'd really like to know what's going on. All I hear is whispers and Ruby really confused me earlier.' I said bluntly, not really one for small talk.

'Of course you do. I know the feeling.' The smile faded from her face and was replaced with serious thought. I didn't say anything, encouraging her to continue.

'I was put in your situation, a long, long time ago. I wanted to know just as much as you do, and I think you've earned the right.' I stayed silent. I had no idea where she was going with this.

'A lot of people don't realise that there are...' she searched for a word, '_different_ people, living amongst them, like this family.' I had figured that much. 'We have certain _powers_ humans do not,' I didn't like the way she used the word human; it suggested she was _not_ a human. I certainly did not like that idea. 'We're different, stronger, faster, there are certain things I _don't _need to do, that you do.' I noticed her breathing halt. I was expecting something really bad now, but nothing came. No breath, no voice. My eyes widened as the time she held her breath for lengthened. She didn't need oxygen?

'Okay, breathe!' I shouted at her, causing her to let out a sudden gust and her breathing continued at a normal pace. I stared at her wide eyed.

'That's what I mean. You see, my internal organs aren't quite hooked up like yours. I don't need my lungs, it's just habit. And...' she hesitated, '...I have no... heart.' I stared at her in shock. I couldn't comprehend what she had just told me. Could it be true? Why else would she tell me? None of this made sense. She had superhuman speed and strength. She didn't breathe. She had no heart. It was starting to sound like something out of a sci-fi movie. Superman Returns sprang to mind. Could she fly? I was being ludicrous, of course she couldn't fly. Yet there was one thought that still scared me. Jasper. He had said he wanted something in the mall. It was the perfect place. He had looked at me almost hungrily. He had attacked me. Were these people against me?

'Okay, just tell me, I mean if this is going to get anymore ridiculous, you may as well come out with it. What _are_ you?' She answered with one word. One word that sent shivers through my spine, chilled me to the bone, numbed my mind. It was hardly believable, yet impossible not to believe. It made sense. It fit.

'Vampires.'


	5. Chapter 5

It was the third time I had woken up with no recollection of falling asleep, and yet again I my dreams had been haunted. This time the pale people were trying suck by blood. The words sounded in my head with a Count Dracula accent. I almost giggled to myself; it surprised me.

I felt so much better now. My head was clear, and the pain in my chest was not as strong as it had been. I opened my eyes and looked around me; three plain white walls and fourth was covered in photos. I was in my room, but had no memory of being moved.

'Mum.' I called out, but my voice was not prepared. It was weak and my mum wouldn't have heard it from downstairs. I went to call again, but before I could my door creaked open and a familiar face peeked in. It was the woman who had been there with Carlisle, Edward and Ruby.

'Hello, Beth.' She smiled sweetly at me. 'We brought you home; we figured you would be more comfortable here. Your mum has gone to work, so I'm looking after you for now.' She was still smiling. I was confused; I had gone to the mall on Saturday, but my mum didn't work weekends.

'What day is it?' I asked.

'It's Tuesday, dear. You slept through Saturday and spoke to Ruby and Bella on Sunday. I was worried, I don't understand your sleeping patterns; you must be tired to sleep through the whole weekend and Monday!' I smiled at her but I was shocked. I thought it had been maybe a day. I was thinking we were mid-way through Sunday. I suddenly remembered I didn't know this woman's name.

'I'm sorry, but what's your name?'

'Oh, of course, you have no idea who I am! How rude of me! I am Esme, Carlisle's wife, and adoptive mother to Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Ruby and Jasper.' She said the last name so quietly I struggled to hear. When I realised what she said I gasped.

'He's your son?' I still couldn't believe it. Ruby's brother had tried to kill me. Where was he now?

'Beth, I know what happened was a shock, and you have taken in a lot of information in the past few days, but please, don't hate him. I know it's hard, but he's not like this. It's just not him. A part of him has been ripped away, destroyed, and I regret you had to be a part of it, I really do.' Her voice was pleading, I expected her to break down into tears.

He was her son. Jasper was a Cullen.

'This must seem confusing for you, I'm sorry you have to be a part of this. It's difficult for him.' I wanted to know, but I wasn't sure it would be an answer I liked.

'_What _is difficult for him?' I asked nervously.

'It's very complicated, but if you don't want to know the details, I can spare you of them.' I thought to myself. Did I want to know about their lives? I was a nosey person, of course I did.

'Looks like I have a long time.' I gestured to the bed around me and Esme sighed.

'You know about, _us, _and sometimes, things can get complicated.' I nodded at her to continue. 'Well, a very long time ago, before I had met Ruby, Edward fell in love with Bella, but she was a human. This brought difficulties; we met others of our kind who tried to kill her. He, James, was in turn killed. His mate, Victoria came after Bella, but she was also destroyed. His friend, Laurent was helping Victoria, but we did not kill him, he was killed by those made to kill vampires; shape-shifters.

We had become allies of these shape-shifters, but Laurent had threatened Bella and broken our treaty, so they killed him. Yet he had a mate, Irina, who lived with another coven. We knew not of this, until Bella and Edward were married and Bella had been changed.' Changed? I had originally thought vampires must be born this way or always been like this. I decided not to interrupt.

'Soon after Bella's marriage, Irina appeared. She sought revenge, as she knew Laurent had been killed.' Esme's voice had been emotionless, but now it was filled with sadness and regret. I feared what was coming.

'Irina wanted to kill Bella, thinking Edward had killed Laurent, so he would suffer what she had. She knew of Bella, but did not know about the rest of the Cullen family. When she arrived in the area, she killed the first female vampire she found.' Esme stopped; her voice breaking. I could see the pain in her eyes, the distraught look on her face. I could see she was bringing back pain that had been removed from her thoughts. It was tearing her apart to think about it. I noticed suddenly, the tears dripping from my chin. Her pain was seeping through me, but I had to let it out.

'She killed my daughter, Jasper's wife, Edward, Rosalie, Bella and Emmet's sister, Alice.' As she said the name her eyes sparkled. I could see the love for her daughter in her eyes. She didn't remember Alice with remorse, but with love and joy.

'We never expected it, Alice had a _gift _that we always thought would defend her, but the shape-shifters we were friends with affected her. She didn't see it coming.

It tore my family apart. Jasper left, Alice was always the thing holding him together. Edward and Bella retreated to their cottage, feeling it was their fault she had died. Rosalie and Emmett moved to Rio de Janeiro, where we have a home, leaving Carlisle and I. We spoke occasionally, but never met, for almost ten years, but no one ever heard from Jasper, he completely disappeared. It broke my heart.'

I couldn't bare Esme's pain. I was sobbing now, even though I barely knew these people. They had been through so much and were so strong now.

'After about ten years, we were brought together. Edward had been hunting, when he saw a young girl. She had been in a car accident and was close to death. Her parents were both dead and she would have soon followed, but Edward saved her. Edward brought us Ruby.

He brought her to us, not knowing how to handle the newborn state she was in. Of course, Carlisle and I looked after her as our own, and it brought Edward and Bella back home. Before long Rosalie and Emmett moved back, saying they missed us. We helped each other recover, we grieved Alice, but we know she wouldn't have wanted that. She was so spirited; she would get angry if we moped around!

My family felt whole again, almost. Jasper had never come back and we didn't hear of him. He never left my mind, but now we had Ruby. She lifted us out of misery and helped us to move on. She had lost both her parents, and she was okay.' So this was who Ruby had lost, her parents. I cried for her too.

It was almost thirty years before we finally saw him again. Jasper found us in a new town. The children were at a new school and we had Ruby. I thought it was our chance to start again; Jasper was back. But he resented us, couldn't forgive us for 'forgetting' Alice. Of course we hadn't. I thought if her every day, and more, but he didn't believe it and left again. Ruby said it was her and disappeared too, tearing apart my family, once again. Edward said he couldn't let it happen again. He found Ruby and we started again, here. We were hoping to carry on, to move away from the horrors and pains.' Then I came in.

'We vampires have a certain... _need_ for blood. The myths aren't all lies. Human blood is better than any other, but Carlisle chose to never kill a human for their blood, and we are all of the same opinion to him. However, that day at the mall, Jasper must have given up. Ruby told me of the look in his eyes. He wanted drink human blood. I don't want to scare you Beth, but you need to know the truth. Jasper has always had trouble controlling his thirst and without Alice, it was hopeless. I was surprised he had lasted this long.' The last note in her voice was grim. She obviously didn't agree with what Jasper had been about to do, but it was clear she understood. He was her son, how could she despise him?

'Alice had always been there to support him, help him stop himself, but without her, it was a hopeless cause.

Jasper had let himself go that day, but we're helping him, he needs to know we're here. Ruby refused to let him run, she made him stay. She has suffered thanks to us, but she has seen us suffer too. She couldn't bare that again' She ended her story. I wiped the tears for my cheek, but had to wipe my neck as well, as there had been so many tears. I couldn't find the words.

'So I'm sorry, I really am, but he has his reasons, please, just don't hate him.'

'How could you think I would hate him?' I couldn't find anything else to say and Esme simply smiled at me.

'I'll let you rest, that's a lot to take in one day.' With that she wiped my cheek and left my room silently.

I thought about Ruby. She had brought them back together, but had lost her parents. She stopped Jasper from leaving. She had saved the Cullens from never meeting again, but in a way had sacrificed herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hellooo! I hope you guys all liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry that Alice was killed :/, it's not that I have a grudge against her, it just kind of fits with the story. **_

_**Also for those of you that were wondering, Bella never had Nessie, so she's not in the story... **_

_**Enjoy! **_

I didn't fall asleep this time. Instead, the image of a beautiful girl being killed by a vampire played over in my mind.

Alice. The name flew around in my head. Jasper was mixed in there too. I couldn't control my wild thoughts and there was no way they were going to allow me to sleep.

I didn't blame Jasper for going crazy. I would too. Bella had mentioned that vampires lived for a very long time. I wondered how long they had been together before Alice was killed. I imagined it was centuries. They would have been so close; so happy. I imagined the guilt.

I heard the door slam downstairs. There was quiet conversation; I could only hear two voices; Spencer's and Esme's. The door shut again and I assumed Esme had left. The stairs creaked as Spencer headed to my room, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I laid my head down and shut my eyes.

'Beth? You awake?' Silence. The door shut again as he left and I opened my eyes. What was my story? What did my family know? I couldn't think of anything now, but someone must have told my mum something.

I lay in bed longer, letting my mind drift over what Esme had told me.

Shape-shifters? I wondered what they were like. What shape did they shift to? Were they still alive? Alice. What had she been like? She must have been a strong character, one who held their whole family together. When she was happy, so were they. When she was down, so were they.

It finally seemed to get dark outside and I thought I heard my mum come in. My thoughts were fuzzy now and I couldn't think properly. This time it was exhaustion, not pain or my brain wanting darkness. I thought I felt my bed give, as my mum came to check on me, but I stayed where I was, letting my mind drift into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes feeling refreshed. My mind was clear, my ribs hardly hurt and I could see clearly. I rolled to look at my clock, but gasped in pain as I did so. Okay, so my ribs weren't completely healed.

It was eight o'clock. I thought to myself. I had time to get up and go to school, but I wasn't sure if I could face it. My mum broke into my thoughts.

'Beth! You're awake! I haven't spoken to you since Friday! How are you feeling?' She gushed. She always got worried when I hurt myself or got ill.

'I feel fine.' My voice was still groggy and I didn't feel like saying much more.

'How do you feel about school? Ruby offered to come by and give you a lift, but you really don't have to go if you're not up for it.' She sounded sympathetic. 'You can always come home again sweetie.'

'I think I'll go.' I hated missing a lot of school; it meant a lot of catching up which I despised. She was right anyway; I could come home if I wanted.

My mum helped me get dressed; which was difficult as my rib seared in pain anytime I moved my body. I felt like a penguin, barely moving as I tried to continue with my normal routine.

Ruby arrived at nine and we left for school. Once we were in the car she started talking. I had a feeling she wouldn't stop until we were at school. Ruby was sometimes like that.

'Okay, we've got your cover story, your mum believed it easily, hope you don't mind telling a white lie to her. Everyone at school should believe it; they were inside when it happened. Oh, I'm still really sorry about the whole thing. I think Esme explained, but still, it doesn't make up for it, I was so stupid!' I had to stop Ruby. Her voice was getting faster and I was starting to struggle to understand what she was saying.

'Ruby, we've been through this; it's no one's fault, so don't try and take the blame. Look at me, I'm fine. Almost. Just tell me this cover story and then you can forget about it. Okay?' She looked over at me, still looking guilty. 'Seriously Ruby.' I glared at her.

'Okay,' she smiled now, 'Well, you came out of the mall, you know for some fresh air, but the steps out front were slippery, and well, like the klutz you are, you slipped and broke a rib.' She chuckled.

'You couldn't have made it something... I don't know, cool? I slipped down the steps outside the mall? That's rubbish.' I went to cross my arms over my chest to emphasize my point but winced at the sudden pressure. It made Ruby laugh even more.

'Well, being crushed by a vampire _is_ a lot cooler, but you know, might blow our cover slightly.' Ruby commented, still laughing at me. I was red with embarrassment, but glad she was happy and not still feeling quite so guilty.

It wasn't long before we were at school and I remembered I had to tell this story to everyone. I knew everyone would want to know about it, but I wasn't too excited about everyone staring at me all day.

It started in the lot with Izzy.

'Beth! You're back! What. Happened. Everyone has been talking about you!' Great, I thought to myself.

'Oh, I just, uh, slipped, outside the mall. You know, it was uh, wet.' I was terrible at telling lies. Izzy looked disappointed and started to walk towards the school building. I sighed and followed suit. I heard Ruby giggling behind me.

As we walked through the corridors, I heard whispers of my name.

'Apparently she was mugged!'

'I thought it was that big Emmett guy.'

'I heard it was a car accident.'

I had been off school for two days and this was what happened. I was amazed that people fell for these rumours. Emmett? Seriously? A voice sounded behind me.

'Beth!' It shouted. I turned instantly, recognising the voice. Lucy squealed loudly, struggling not to hug me due to my rib. Brandon however was less considerate. He crushed me into a bear hug, causing me to yell out cursing.

'Oops!' He said as he moved back from me. He smiled at me sheepishly.

'You idiot!' Lucy glared at him, slapping him round the arm. They both turned back to me.

'Corr, you had me worried!' Lucy said, still smiling out me, her eyes wide.

'You wouldn't answer your phone, it was driving me crazy.' Brandon said quietly. There was a familiar glint in his eyes. He really was worried. Ruby clearly hadn't been much of a distraction.

'Yeah, and he was driving me crazy, seriously, just answer your phone next time; I've never heard someone whine so much!' Lucy complained and continued to mock Brandon worrying about me. I smiled back at them both. They truly cared and I loved them for it.

We continued in down the corridor while Lucy filled me in on the last two days I had missed and Brandon slipped his fingers through mine. Normally I would have taken mine back, but the look of relief on his face when he saw me stopped me.

School continued for a few weeks without interruption. I spent an increasing amount of time with Ruby and her family, but never saw a sign of Jasper even though he was supposedly back. There was little talk of what happened the day at the mall, but I learnt more about vampires and their life.

I had learnt about the transition from human to vampire, all of their stories and felt almost like one of the family. I would spend my free weekends at the Cullen's house and grew to know the rest of the family.

Emmett was the fun one. He was always laughing at something, or making a joke about someone. I thought it was strange that Rosalie and he made such a good couple, yet somehow they did. She was the stark opposite of him. She was vain and ill-tempered towards me. I didn't warm to Rosalie.

Bella was sweet but quiet. She was often the subject of Emmett's jokes and Rosalie's arguments, but also stole Edward's attention. He was already quiet and reserved, but spent the majority of his time staring at her; watching her movements; always following her with his eyes.

Carlisle and Esme were also quiet, but the backbone of the family. They were loving for all the people in their family and treated me as one of their own. I came to feel almost like I was.

About three weeks after the 'accident' as it had become known, I was walking Toby, our Golden Retriever in the woods when I saw a figure ahead. Ruby's voice was suddenly in my head.

'Jasper's still around. He's just laying low, he feels terrible. He doesn't want to hurt people, but he can't risk it just yet. Just... stay away from the woods, just in case.'

Today I had ignored Ruby's advice. Toby was fed up of long walks around parks. They weren't interesting enough for him; he preferred the woods.

I looked back up at the figure ahead of me. Curly blond hair, tall lean body. I could smell the enticing scent from here. I thought to myself quickly.

I could run, but if he chose to follow me I'd never escape. I could talk to him; maybe he was getting better and would not hurt me. I could turn and walk back where I came from, pretending I had never seen him. Even these options all included walking my feet were rooted to the ground. I was not going anywhere.

Of course he had seen me; now he was walking towards me. Toby went crazy, barking happily at the stranger coming to greet him. I shrunk further into myself as Toby ran towards Jasper.

I felt a sudden wave of calm spread through me, followed by confidence. I decided to speak out.

'Hi,' I said; my voice not as confident as I felt.

'You don't have to panic, I won't bite.' He chuckled to himself; I didn't find it hugely funny, he did last time. 'Sorry, not funny.' He said; his voice a contrast to my small, rough voice.

'Beth isn't it? Hey, err, listen I'm really sorry about the last time. I swear it wasn't personal. You were just there.' He said guiltily looking down. I laughed.

'And here I am again.' I said out loud, inwardly cursing to myself. I'd managed to get myself into the same situation, except this time, I didn't have my own vampire protector. I had a crazy barking dog, who didn't know when to stop. Damn.

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!! Let me know what you think!**_

_**(thanks hanaharoo and roserose12345 for reviewing like every chapter!)**_

_**ALSO thinking of doing another fanfic on when Alice is killed etc, in more detail than last chapter. Let me know if you think it's a good idea :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update, been busy busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews more than welcome – I love to know what you all think :) Next one might be up quite soon, depends if I get too tired!**

I looked around me. I really was in the middle of the woods. No one would hear me scream, no one could help me. As scared as I wanted to be calm coursed through me. I looked back at Jasper. He was staring intently at me, not breaking contact. His stare was so powerful I had to look away.

I looked down when Toby started barking again. I tried to call him to me but he went running off through the woods, no longer finding Jasper interesting. I should follow him otherwise I would never find him again, but my feet still refused to move. I looked at Jasper again.

It was the first time I had properly taken in his appearance apart from the obvious. He had blonde wavy hair that framed his snow-white face. His eyes, like his familie's, were golden, staring into mine. He was tall, a lot taller than me, probably a foot and a half taller than me. His muscles were defined, but not as large as Emmett's. He wore a plain white t-shirt that perfectly showed all of his muscles. I couldn't help but appreciate it.

'I should go.' I said, forcing my feet to move even though they seemed determined to stay. I didn't know why I was telling him this; it wasn't like we were having a conversation. Toby had run behind Jasper, so I realised I would also have to walk right by him unless I took a long route round. This unusual confidence in me guided me forward.

My feet went one after the other slowly towards Jasper as I passed him on my left. He was looking straight forwards with a strained look on his face. I didn't want to know what he was straining not to do.

I hadn't realised how close I had walked by him until I was right by his side. My hand brushed his, sending a shiver up my arm. I froze as his head snapped to look at me. Our eyes locked, neither of us speaking or moving. We stayed like that for a minute until he suddenly jolted away from me, sending surprise through me.

My mind came back to me as I remembered I was following my dog. I peeled my eyes away from him and quickly walked further into the forest, searching for any sign of the lunatic dog.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived at the Cullen house Edward was acting strangely. He stared at me for the first twenty minutes I was there, before turning to Bella and whispering in her hear. She turned to stare too. After another ten minutes I couldn't take it.

'What?' I snapped at the two of them, causing them to look away. I continued staring at them, wanting to know why I suddenly seemed so fascinating.

'Why didn't you tell us you saw Jasper?' Edward asked me. All other heads in their living room turned to look at me, shocked looks covering their faces.

'How...?' I had forgotten Edward's ability, but it came back to me. I sighed. I knew they would worry, so I hadn't told them of my encounter in the woods. Then again, how much could you hide from vampires?

'Not much.' Edward replied to my thoughts, a smug smiled on his face. I glared back at him.

'Does someone want to explain for all those who can't read minds?' Ruby cut in, looking frustrated.

'Beth saw Jasper in the woods.' Edward said, not breaking contact with me.

'I figured that much!' Ruby still sounded annoyed. They all seemed so shocked, yet hardly anything had happened. We had barely spoken two words before I left.

'That's not the point. None of us have seen him in days. If he didn't want to be seen by you he wouldn't have been. Plus you could have been hurt.' Edward barged through my thoughts again. This was annoying.

'Get used to it.' He said. Again! I shouted in my head. Just butt out! He chuckled to himself while I glared at him further.

'I can't bear you sifting through my thoughts!' I said, turning to leave their house.

'Oh c'mon Beth, it's not like it's really his choice, it's like you're talking to him, he just replies.' Bella said coming towards me.

'You wouldn't know how it feels!' I said back to her, threatening to shout. I was so tense but I wasn't sure why. I was getting so worked up about something that was barely important. I sighed.

'I'm sorry; it's just so damn irritating.' I said turning back to them.

'I know Beth, I'm sorry too. I'll let you say something out loud before I comment next time.' I thanked him in my head and he nodded.

'Okay, we're all friends, great, now will you tell me what happened?' Ruby said, looking at me angrily.

'I t really was nothing.' I assured the staring eyes. 'I was walking Toby, and we sort of just bumped into each other, said hi, blah blah blah...' I said. There really was nothing to get excited over. It wasn't even like anything interesting was said. Ruby was still glaring at me suspiciously.

'Seriously Rubes, nothing worth saying out loud.' Edward said looking bored. She narrowed her eyes once more at me, before dropping it.

I didn't stay for a lot longer; I was hungry and hated being the only one eating. Ruby would sit and watch me, clearly jealous of one of the many things she could no longer do. I did feel sorry for her; she always watched me doing 'humanly things' as Emmett put it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School continued over the next week and my rib was almost completely healed. I had to sit out of sport though for another month. It was irritating, seeing as I was in most of the sport teams.

No one in the Cullen had seen Jasper, which made me wonder why he had decided to show himself to me. Edward had pointed out that if he didn't want to be seen he would have stayed away, but I _did_ see him. I also couldn't figure out why he hadn't returned home at all.

A week since I had seen Jasper, mum asked me to walk Toby. I started the walk with no particular intentions, but before I had thought about it, I was at the edge of the forest. I decided to continue; it was an innocent walk with my dog. Ruby hadn't told me to steer clear of the woods since, so I wasn't.

My feet walked while I let my mind rest. I ended up close to the place I had seen Jasper last time, and I decided to sit. There was a small stump in a clearing, so I sat down to rest my feet.

I didn't really know what I was doing; I wasn't waiting for him, but I also wasn't doing anything else. For some reason I felt some sort of pull to the woods, to where I had seen him. I felt a pull towards the one who tried to drink my blood. The thought made me chuckle to myself.

I lifted my head up to the sky. There was dappled sunlight coming through the trees, barely any sun hitting leafy floor. I shut my eyes enjoying the little heat on my face. Toby sat beside me, unusually as he would normally be off, looking for something to eat. I heard him beside me suddenly get up.

I snapped my eyes open. Jasper was sitting on another tree stump across the clearing. Our eyes locked and I smiled at him, not breaking the silence. No emotion crossed his face; he just stared back at me. I felt strangely comfortable in his presence, so I leant my head back again and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long we sat, unmoving in comfortable silence, but he eventually broke it.

'How is Esme?' He asked me. I brought my head back down, opening my eyes to look at him. I could hear in his voice, the love and care for his adoptive mother. I smiled.

'She's happy,' I replied, 'or as happy as she can be without you. She misses you, you know?' My voice was soft. It was really a silent plead for him to go home. I didn't know Jasper, but I knew his family loved him and he was tearing them apart by being so close, yet so far.

He didn't say anything, just gazed at me, tilting his head slightly. We sat in silence for a few more moments when Jasper spoke again. This time his voice was barely a whisper.

'I can't. I can't do it. They remind me of her. Esme's sad smiles, sentences left unfinished, Edward's guilt. It's hurts to remember.' I could see the pain in his eyes now. It was torturing him to stay away from his family, but I could see it would be torture to return.

'Maybe that's how it can get better.' I started, lightening the tone in my voice. 'Remember her. Rejoice in her life. Remember the good things, how she made you happy. When you think about her, they should be happy thoughts, not sad ones.' He was staring at me intently, as if expecting me to say more, so I continued.

'You know, when my dad died, I shut myself off from everyone. My brother always reminded me of my dad, they looked the same.' Jasper was still silent. 'I didn't talk to my brother for almost a year. It destroyed my mum, but I didn't care. I just pretended it hadn't happened.

One day I came home from school and I saw my mum in crying in the kitchen. I was breaking her heart and it pulled me out of it. I was making it even harder for her; it was more like she lost me and my dad.

Now we talk about my dad. It doesn't bring pain, just happy memories from when he was alive.' I said, still watching Jasper. Now he was staring at Toby as he sniffed around the clearing.

'She was a shopaholic. Absolutely obsessed. She could shop for days on end if the stores were to stay open. It used to drive Bella insane, but Rose always loved a good shopping session with Alice.' There was a gleam to his eyes as he said her name. He was staring at nothing, a tiny smile forming on his face. 'I used to tell her she should go to one of those shopaholic anonymous meetings.' He chuckled as he remembered moments of their time together.

He was healing. Sure, it was a long and slow process, but it was happening.

I sat while Jasper talked. He told me their stories, their laughs, spoke about Alice for the first time in almost fifty years. He eventually grew quiet.

'You should go. We've been here almost three hours. I wouldn't want people to worry about you getting lost in the woods.' He smiled. I got up to leave and he stood too.

'Thank you Beth.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I actually wrote that really quickly, but fanfiction wouldn't let me update, so you're getting it now :) Reviews still welcome :P :)**

I tried not to think about my talk with Jasper in the woods. I didn't want questions arising from Edward, even though I knew it was probably inevitable. After our talk I returned to the woods most days. Sometimes Jasper would be there, sometimes he wouldn't. Sometimes he would talk about Alice, sometimes we would talk about my dad. Sometimes we would sit in silence, just giving each other company.

I didn't tell Ruby or any of the Cullens. I knew they would just go looking for him. They would beg him to come back, but I knew he didn't want that.

It was Wednesday evening, and I was on the phone to Lucy. I saw her less and less due to my contact with the Cullens. I was normally there or in the woods.

'Do you want to go to the cinema on Friday? Apparently there's a new film out, Izzy's dragging us along.' She asked me. Ruby had told me I had plans, I just didn't know what they were. She often made plans without telling me. She often said she felt lonely being the only one in the family not paired up and liked having a best friend, so I couldn't refuse all her crazy plans.

'Sorry Luce, me and Ruby have plans.' I told her.

'When don't you have plans with your new best friend?' She snapped at me. I instantly felt guilty. 'Are we not good enough for you Beth? You know what? Forget I even asked about the cinema!' She shouted down the phone. That was too far. I was being there for Ruby, nothing to do with anyone being good enough ever came into it. Before I could say anything else to Lucy there was a long beep. She had hung up on me. I screamed to myself in frustration.

'Oi, Beth, dinner's ready!' My brother shouted up the stairs. I threw the phone at my bed with as much force as I could before stomping downstairs.

Spencer had made lasagne. He never cooked, so I should have been grateful, but I wasn't in the mood for grateful. I stabbed at my food forcefully, jamming it into my mouth, all the while glaring at my glass of water. Spencer picked up on my mood.

'Well someone's in a bad mood.' He teased me. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to carry on. 'C'mon, what's up?' He asked. I decided to vent all my anger into ranting about it.

'Lucy thinks I'm ignoring her because I made a new friend. How ridiculous is that? I mean when Ruby joined, Lucy was all up for being friends with her, and now she's all angry about it!' Spencer was looking at me with an amused look on his face. 'What?!' I glared at him.

'Ah, the good old days of high school.' He said, still chuckling to himself. My mum came in from the utility room.

'You know, Beth, I think Lucy may be right. I haven't seen her round here in a long time, but I've seen plenty of this Cullen family. It's not really fair, is it?' She looked at me from the washing up. I glared back at her and groaned.

'You too, huh? I see Lucy everyday at school, plus I'm on the phone to her every night! I'm not ignoring her!'

'Well maybe you're not putting everything into that friendship,' my mum said to me seriously. I couldn't believe her! But before I could reply she carried on. 'I haven't seen you doing a lot of work recently either Beth, maybe your priorities need sorting.' She sighed.

I couldn't take this. My mum was supposed to be the one who was there for me when I argued with my friends, not side with them. I stood up, leaving my food unfinished.

'You are so frustrating! You're supposed to stand up for _me _mum, not someone else! _I'm _your daughter! You don't even care how I'm feeling!' I threw down my knife and fork and they clattered loudly in the now silent room. My mum and Spencer were both staring at me in shock.

I left the kitchen as quickly as I could, heading straight for the door and slamming it behind me. I let my feet guide me, not caring where I went, I just couldn't be around my mum when she gave me a lecture about the things I was bad at or didn't do. As I ran I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a message from Izzy.

_What you said to Lucy wasn't fair, you should say sorry. X _

Great, Lucy had told everyone about our little row. I hadn't even said anything I should have to apologise for! I said I couldn't go to the cinema! I snapped my phone shut and carried on walking through the darkness.

I had realised there were trees around me, but hadn't noticed I was heading to the clearing. When I stopped I looked around me. This was a bad idea. It was well past nine o'clock, it was pitched black. I was lucky enough to have found my way to this spot, but I doubted I would get back. It was cold and I hadn't grabbed a coat. I was an idiot.

I leaned against a tree on the edge of the clearing, letting myself slide down it until I touched the floor. The cold spread through me, but I didn't care. Everyone was angry at me, so I would sit here and wallow in my own self-pity. It was stupid and I knew this but I couldn't move.

The moon was out and cast an eerie light through the forest. It suddenly illuminated something on the opposite edge of the clearing. A face, pale white was growing in size as it neared me. Jasper.

'You know, you shouldn't really come out to these woods on your own at all, but at night? I think you must be crazy.' He said stopping a foot in front of me.

'Maybe I am.' Was all I could whisper before tears streamed down my cheeks. Jasper lowered himself onto his knees so he was at eye level with me.

'No you're not.' He whispered back, before scooting round to sit next to me. He pulled me into his arms and I cried onto his shirt. I didn't cry for long before my emotions started to calm. This calmness brought with it sleep and I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting shut as I lay on the forest floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to sunlight spilling through my window. It was any normal morning, but there was something different. I sat up in my bed and looked across my room. Jasper was sitting in the chair by my door.

I gasped, but managed to stop myself from screaming. He looked up at me, smiling. Last night's events came back to me in a rush. Lucy's argument, my mum's rant, my weaknesses revealed to Jasper. He was still looking at me.

'I was just checking you were okay. You pretty much passed out on me last night, just making sure it wasn't permanent.' He said chuckling quietly. I remembered falling asleep against the tree and Jasper. 'I was a bit worried when you didn't wake up when I brought you home. I didn't realise how small your window is; there was really no chance of me fitting us through it...' He looked over at my window. He was right, it was tiny.

'But I'm going. I have... uh, _things _to attend to...' He said, avoiding my gaze. He was out of my room in a split second and I wondered what he meant. It suddenly hit me. He must have been here all night to see if I was okay – he must need to hunt. I grimaced at the thought. My alarm clock suddenly broke my attention. I glared at it as it rang.

I would have to face Lucy today.


	9. Chapter 9

**HIII :) Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next one :)**

**Enjoy and REVIEW :)**

I took my time getting ready for school. It was stupid, as I knew I would have to face Lucy eventually, but I still wanted to put it off for as long as possible. I went downstairs and met my mum in the kitchen.

'We need to have words.' She said and I could hear the anger in her voice. 'You can't just go storming out the house like that Beth. I had no idea where you were and you didn't answer your phone! And then when you do finally come in, you don't even have the decency to tell me you were back! I come into your room and there you are asleep!' I sat in silence while she shouted. There was nothing I could say that would calm her down so I didn't bother. I just took it.

Eventually I noticed she had stopped shouting. I sighed as I made my way out to my old banged up car. Time to face Lucy and what she had told everyone else I had said. I wasn't too excited.

The journey to school wasn't long enough, and before I knew it I was in the car park. Brandon was standing in my normal spot and as I got closer I rolled down my window.

'Did you really have to pick a fight with Lucy? I mean it's just so much harder on her when I have to pick sides. I mean it could've at least been someone I didn't like...' He said smiling at me. It was nice to know someone cared about me, I thought to myself grudgingly.

'C'mon Brandon, you don't seriously think I picked a fight with her?' I asked him as I stepped out the car.

'No, I don't even know what it's about. It's just that Izzy gave me a lift in today and mentioned you two had a fight. But which one of you told Izzy? That's got to be a bad idea...' He said still chuckling to himself.

'I didn't say anything to Izzy, and it wasn't even a fight! I said I couldn't go to the cinema on Friday and she went crazy on me!' I still couldn't believe how out of proportion this was. I had done nothing wrong.

'Well I'm not even going to get into it. You girls are all crazy.' Brandon stated. I glared at him. I thought I might have him on my side but it looked like he was staying well clear.

'Thanks, Brandon, thanks a lot.' I said sarcastically. We headed towards the school building and I felt less worried. Brandon was right; it was a ridiculous thing to have an argument about and Lucy should know that.

As we entered our homeroom all confident thoughts left me. Sure, it was a petty argument, but Lucy and I never argued, no matter how small.

She was sitting on a desk on the opposite side of the room. Izzy was nattering away to her and a few other girls but she wasn't concentrating. As I walked in she stood up and started towards me.

'Okay, let's be honest,' her voice was low, it didn't sound cheery. Her face didn't look overly happy either, 'this whole not talking thing _really _sucks. Can we quit it?' She asked me. I couldn't deny that I was surprised.

'I'm surprised you held up that long.' I said jokingly. I tried to keep my tone light, but I couldn't help feeling relieved, she had been my best friend since... well forever. A large smile spread cheek to cheek on both our faces as she pulled me into a hug.

'I told you it was a ridiculous thing to argue about.' Brandon said from behind us. I turned to glare at him and heard him chuckle. Things were back to normal, even if they hadn't been _not _normal for very long. I laughed to myself at how ridiculous it really was.

The morning flew by in an average fashion, and I was pleased I could still sit next to Lucy and not be uncomfortable which was what I wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up.

I had Physics next, but it wasn't my best subject. None of my close friends were in my class, so mostly I sat next to Chloe. She was close friends with Izzy, but I didn't really know her. It just meant she gossiped to me about people I didn't even know attended the school.

I looked up at my seat as I entered the classroom. It's not the fact that there was someone sitting in it that surprised me; it's _who_ it was sitting there.

Our eyes met and Jasper smiled back at me. As I approached the seat he spoke up.

'You were right you know; sitting around moping isn't the way to go. You've got to get up and face the world. I have to carry on.' He was smiling as he said it. I couldn't help the feeling of pride that spread through me. Before he had refused to return home, yet now he was at school. It was such a big thing I went to hug him, but remembered his problem with closeness and awkwardly leant away. He chuckled.

'So are you back at home?' I asked, moving on from my weird bobbing movement as I tried to disguise my failed hug.

'Yeah. I went home this morning, caught the others getting ready for school. Carlisle said he enrolled me in every school they'd been to since I left. He always hoped I might come back and slot straight back in I guess.' He shrugged.

'And here you are.' I smiled, gesturing at the room around me. He smiled back.

'Thanks to you.' He said quietly, staring at me so intensely I had to look away.

We spoke very little in the lesson. It was weird, trying to be with Jasper in an everyday situation. Our conversation normally flowed smoothly, but it was based around vampires, werewolves and Alice; it wasn't really the kind of thing we could have a discussion about in a Physics lesson.

At lunch Ruby came rushing over to me.

'Jasper's back! He came in this morning! He just turned up, said something changed him over night! You're okay with it right? I mean we're so happy! He's like a different man! He's actually happy!' Her voice was high with excitement it made me want to give her a hug and dance around.

'Good for him,' I smiled broadly back at her, 'and of course I don't mind, he knows whether he can hold himself together or not, and he obviously can.' I was still smiling; Ruby's mood was so infectious.

'Really? I mean you don't have like, I don't know, a personal vendetta against him or anything?' I had to laugh at this; she didn't know he had spent the night in my room and I had been seeing him almost every other day. It was due to my powers of persuasion he was back.

'Of course.' I said still smiling at Ruby. She glided back over to her table, but there was a new bounce to her step. In fact their whole table seemed to have their mood lifted thanks to Jasper. I smiled at the thought.

I turned at sat down at my table. I looked back up at the Cullens in time to see Jasper come in with Emmett. Jasper glanced swiftly in my direction, smiling with a nod. I smiled shyly back. He always managed to make me feel like I was two feet tall. Lucy's voice brought me back to our table.

'Who's the hunk giving eyes at you then, huh?' She asked, eyeing Jasper up. I stopped her quickly before she could think up anything to spread to _anyone_. 

'He's with the Cullens,' was as far as I got before I realised I didn't know his story. Was he someone's brother or cousin? I stopped before I mucked anything up.

'Of course.' Lucy sighed. 'I should have known really. I mean, look at him.'

She gazed at him a little longer before turning back to the others at the table and I chuckled to myself. I glanced over and Edward caught my eye. I noticed he was laughing too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo all, sorry for the late update, had a bunch of things to do – French GCSE speaking exam, hockey tournament etc etc, but here it is :) hope you enjoy.**

**go on, review, you know you want to... PLEEEAAASE. I would like to know what you all think :)**

I was glad Jasper had returned to his family and school. When I went to the Cullen's house I could feel the happiness emanating from Esme.

I was also spending an increasing amount of time with Jasper. We would still go to the clearing often. He sometimes felt he needed to be away from his family, but we couldn't really talk at school. I was always more than happy to be there for him, but I didn't really want to admit why.

Tuesday evening, I was sitting on my favourite tree stump in out clearing. I didn't hear or see Jasper coming, but when I turned to my side he was there, sitting on the leafy ground.

Normally I would have been scared witless and jumped a foot, but I was getting used to people appearing out of nowhere.

I smiled at Jasper before redirecting my gaze. I found I could never look at him for long; his eyes held too much. Sometimes it was pain. It was a pain that tore me up, a pain that I could never comprehend. But sometimes it was the pure intensity as he stared back at me.

We sat in quietly, enjoying the companionable silence until Jasper spoke, his voice barely audible it was so low.

'You know what I miss the most?' He asked, looking up at me. I looked back at him, shaking my head, suddenly noticing how close he was to me. 'Touching the one you love. The feeling of closeness, the simplicity of skin touching skin.' His face was so close to mine now, I taste his sweet breath as it swept across my face.

The distance between my face and his decreased and my emotions raged.

_He was a married man! His wife died over fifty years ago! He is still grieving her! It was over fifty years ago! _I shouted inside my head. My eyes were focused on his lips then I looked up to his eyes. He was looking back, his eyes almost confused.

I decided on impulse with my current thought. His wife had died over fifty years ago. He was getting over her. At that moment I leant my head closer to his, lightly brushing my lips up against his. His hand went to my shoulders as he tried to push me away, but I could tell he wasn't really trying. I could be the other side of the clearing if he really wanted to get away from me.

The force on my shoulders wasn't the only thing that gave him away. Even though his body was stiff, his lips moulded against mine as he kissed me back. I put my arms around his neck, pulling my body closer to his, his icy skin sending a shiver down my spine.

At this he was suddenly out of my arms, and I could feel the wind filling the space he had been in as he disappeared. I opened my eyes to see him pacing the clearing across from me. I could just hear his voice.

'I love Alice. She was my wife. I will never stop loving her. Then why did I let that happen? I felt it coming. I enjoyed it! Why?' He seemed to be talking to himself, not sure what to make of what had happened. I got up and walked towards him and he suddenly looked up as if only just remembering my presence.

'Yes, you do love Alice. And yes, she was your wife, and just because you'll never stop loving her, doesn't mean you can't have any feelings for anyone else,' I said quietly, standing right in front of him now. 'Jasper, you can't spend your whole life thinking about Alice. You're allowed to move on.' I was inches from his chest now and I closed those inches, putting my hands in his. 'If you're going to live for eternity, you need someone to love for some of it.' I stopped and looked up at him. His gaze was going straight over my head into the forest.

'I know,' he said, wrapping his arms around my waist and I leaned my head against his chest, 'it's just hard.' I he said quietly, before resting his chin on top of my head.

We stood like that, holding each other until the light started to fade and Jasper stirred.

'C'mon, let's get you home.' He said, before unwrapping his arms from around me, taking my hand and leading out of the forest. I let him lead me, unsure how to feel. I wanted to know what he was thinking; did he like me or was it a spur of the moment sort of thing? As we neared the edge of the forest he spoke again.

'Let's not think about this,' he hesitated, 'you know, in front of Edward.' He finished his sentence, leaving me unsure of whether it was because he didn't like that I had kissed him or because he just didn't want others to know.

I sighed as we continued walking. The woods were close to my house and he walked me to my door.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Beth.' He leant forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. He moved away, but continued to look at me. I heard him sigh as he turned and disappeared into the darkness behind him. I stood frozen on my porch, emotions running through me, but my mind was blank. My mother's voice brought me round.

'Beth? Is that you? Where have you been? It's dark! I didn't hear a car! Did you walk?' Her voice was shrill from behind the front door. I opened the door and headed in to face my always-angry-about-something mother.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. All I could see was Jasper's face as confused thoughts shot through me. I had no idea how he felt or thought. His or Edward's gift would come in handy right now. I hated that everyone knew how I felt but I couldn't have that pleasure.

I figured Jasper was as confused as I was. He was the one grieving over his dead wife. He was the one struggling not to kill me. I had no such problems; the only problem with control that I had was controlling myself not to leap up and attack him with my kisses. I rolled to my side, drifting into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hii, thanks for moreee reviews for the last chapter, and here's another one :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and REVIEWW :)**_

I woke up unwilling to get out of bed. I wasn't sure I wanted to see Jasper, knowing he had probably had all night to think about what had happened between us. I wasn't sure I was ready for his conclusion. So I didn't move, deciding to stare at the ceiling letting my thoughts be blank in my head.

I took my time getting up and by the time I was in the car, on my way to school, I was already late. I didn't want to push my little old car; I knew that would cause it to break.

I had missed registration, so I went straight to my first lesson, hoping I hadn't missed much.

'Nice of you to join us Elizabeth,' my math teacher commented as I slipped into my seat. 'May we begin now or do we need to wait until you have finished?' She asked as she noticed me turning to Lucy next to me.

'My name's Beth.' I said gruffly under my breath. I looked around me. Ruby, Edward and Jasper were all in my class and they were all here. Jasper caught my eye but I looked away quickly and turned to concentrate fully on what the teacher was saying. I thought Jasper was trying to catch my attention as I felt his gaze on me, but I ignored him as best as I could. I knew if I looked at him thoughts I didn't want to share would come to mind.

I didn't so much as glance at Jasper for the lesson, probably paying the most attention in a math class ever as I focused all my thoughts on my teacher. Her hair was a mess today and her make-up was all over the place. I decided she had a rough night and didn't hear her alarm. I heard Edward snigger and was glad my thoughts were not based on anything else.

The rest of my morning travelled painfully slowly as I thought of nothing but teachers and lessons; Edward was in almost all of my classes before lunch. There was one lesson he wasn't in though; Physics.

Jasper was already there as I came in, sitting at the back desk. There were all sorts of wires over the desk, indicating a practical. This meant we could talk. I felt nervous as I approached him.

I looked up at him; he was smiling a broad smile back at me, shattering the nervousness running through me, making me feel more confident in myself. I took my seat next to him, waiting for him to speak as the class filtered in, but he never did, he just sat in silence, smiling. I was confused now. Why wasn't he talking?

It wasn't long before our teacher came in, hushing us and explaining the practical. As soon as he finished talking, Jasper started sorting all the wires on the desk, preparing our experiment. The class burst into chat as everyone started the experiment, but Jasper stayed silent. I felt almost angry, like he was hiding something but wouldn't say. Suddenly he chuckled. I turned to glare at him.

'What?' I asked.

'You're just a ball of emotions, aren't you?' He asked, a smile still plastered to his face. I frowned at him.

'In the past five minutes, you have probably been through every emotion there is! When you came in, you were nervous as hell, quickly followed by bursting confidence, which was not down to me, may I add, then there was confusion, a bit of lust, and some frustration thrown in there.' He chuckled again, looking down at me. I felt myself blush at the word lust. I knew it had been there, I had just hoped he hadn't felt it. Of course, he had.

I felt another burst of confidence, and decided to stand up to him.

'Well, maybe that's because I come in here, with you looking like you have some secrets to tell, and I get bugger all! You just sit there grinning!' I said to him, still glaring. He was still looking at me, a hint of amusement in his eyes. His eyes. I couldn't help but go gooey looking into them. Snap out of it! I thought to myself, replacing the feelings of lust yet again. He chuckled.

'I'm sorry.' He said simply before returning to the wires on the desk. I continued to stare at him, my hands on my hips, refusing to let him get away without telling me anything. He looked back at me.

'Do you want to continue with the practical or not?' He questioned, but the humour was still in his voice.

'Not until you talk.' I said narrowing my eyes at him.

'You shouldn't keep your face like that for so long,' I could still hear the laughter in his voice, 'if the wind changes, it will be stuck like that permanently, and however pretty you may look, I don't think you want to be permanently glaring at _everyone_.' He said. I poked my tongue out at him, but left my hands on my hips, showing I wasn't giving up.

'Look, Beth, I don't know what you want me to tell you.' He said. Playing dumb, I thought.

'Have you got short term memory loss? Or do you just choose to ignore what happened last night?' I asked him.

'What do you want me to say?'

'What are we going to do?' I asked him, trying to figure out what was going on in his brain.

'Well you're right, I can't just sit around and be lonely, and, well, a certain_ someone _popped up at just the right time, so, I guess she'll do...' H e said fading off and looking away. I slapped him on the arm. He wasn't taking me seriously, but I took it as a good thing; I had never seen him so light-hearted.

'C'mon, be serious,' I said, just noticing that the hand I had slapped him with had not come off his arm and was still resting against his bicep. Even though I had become conscious of it, I didn't remove it.

'It's true, well, the first bit anyway,' he amended, when my eyes narrowed again. I felt a smile coming to my face. Did he mean we could be together? Me and him? The thought made me smile and looked at me, confused.

'Jasper and Beth.' I said it out loud. 'It sounds nice, don't you think?' He laughed with me, before carrying on with the practical in front of us. I couldn't help stealing glances at him, always finding him staring back at me, but now I didn't have to look away from his intense look.

The lesson ended much too quickly and we had to pack up our things. As I swung my bad over my shoulder, Jasper quickly caught my hand.

'Beth, I know I said what I said, but that doesn't mean the others will understand, okay? Just don't think about it for a while, okay? Think of something that won't bother Edward.' He said, before letting go of my hand and disappearing out of the classroom and glancing at me as he went. I knew he was being ridiculous though; of course his family would understand, they wanted him to move on. But I wouldn't go behind his back. If he wanted it that way, it would stay quiet. I sat at the back of the class on my own for a moment, making sure my thoughts were covered by a sufficient topic.

As I walked into the canteen I was trying to decide which came first; the chicken or the egg. I had decided it was a good cover. _It would have to be the egg, or where would the chicken have come from? But then where did that egg come from? It couldn't have just appeared from nowhere... _I noticed Edward frowning at me. I couldn't help chuckle at my secret.

'Someone's cheery.' Lucy said from beside me, not sounding quite so happy herself.

'And someone else isn't,' I said, redirecting the conversation, 'what's up?'

'Some of these teachers are unbelievable. They seem to think the world revolves around their subject. All of them. Like it's the only subject we get taught at school. I don't have the time to do that much work!' She used her hands to show her anger. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Stop it. You're happiness is really annoying you know.' She said gruffly and I laughed even more. I couldn't help my happiness, but I cancelled my thoughts there, glancing over at the Cullen table, Jasper shot me a secret smile.

I walked into the lot towards my car, and shivered, announcing the presence of a Cullen. Jasper spoke from my side.

'You know this whole 'let's not think about it' thing?' I nodded at him, 'Well it doesn't really work when you think about something ridiculous for the length of lunch.' Jasper said looking down at me. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Something about a chicken and an egg? You had Edward thinking about it all lunch, maybe something a little less conspicuous next time?' I could hear the humour in his voice as he walked away from me to his car.

'Oh, Jasper?' I called after him. He turned back to me. 'I'll see you later?'

'Not if I see you first.' He answered, a cheeky smile crossing his features, something I never saw on Jasper. I couldn't help but smile back.


	12. Chapter 12

**HII i'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in sooo long! I had a surprise trip to France and had no internet, then i had exams, then i had more revision and coursework, but it's all done now! So here you go, i'm posting two because you deserve it :)**

**Enjoy + REVIEWWWWW (Y)**

I was sitting at the table, fed up with my mum and brother. Tonight was the night my mum had decided we should all sit down for dinner. It wasn't that I didn't like eating with my family; only I wanted to go out. I had wolfed down my dinner at lightning speed, but my mum insisted that I wait until everyone was finished before I left. My brother was really taking his time.

My brother finally finished talking and swallowed his last bite of Sheppard's pie. I stood up a little too quickly, knocking my chair over behind me. I wasn't quick enough to catch it as it crashed to the floor.

'Have you got somewhere to be Beth? Or are you just planning on destroying all the furniture?' My mum put her hands on her hips.

'Yeah, sorry, I'm going over to the Cullen's, once I've cleared up.' I added in the last bit quickly when my mum raised an eyebrow at me.

'Oh you are, are you?' My mum was so frustrating sometimes.

'I mean, _please_ can I go to the Cullen's.' I said, my voice flat, not hiding my irritation with my mother.

'Yes, but change your attitude Beth! You can be so rude!' My mum exclaimed, turning away from me to wash up. I heard my brother snigger. 'You too Spencer! You do nothing around this house! You're playing on your games, leaving mess everywhere –' I didn't hear anymore of her rant as I made a quick getaway out the front door. These speeches happened more frequently in our house as mum got more and more fed up with me and my lazy brother.

I couldn't get to the clearing quickly enough, but fortunately for me, I didn't have to get as far as the clearing to meet Jasper. As I neared the woods, he appeared at my side.

'What's up?' He asked, scaring me as I hadn't noticed him. My original fear quickly disintegrated as his cool arm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't stop myself from sinking into his body. I put my nose to his chest and breathed in deeply. His scent was intoxicating.

I was so taken by his presence I hadn't noticed we were in the clearing. He sat down pulling onto his lap and I turned to face him. I brought my face close to his, pushing my lips against his. Warmth flowed through me as he kissed me back, pulling me closer to his body.

After a while Jasper pulled away, resting his chin on my head.

'So,' Jasper said, 'what's with all the negativity? You feel like you're going to kill someone.' I remembered my previous annoyance before Jasper had arrived. I groaned.

'I could kill someone.' I said; my annoyance clear. 'My mum has just been driving me crazy recently. She thinks I go out too much and spend too much time with your family. Apparently I don't spend enough 'family time' at home. Just another one of her lectures on the way out left me in a sour mood.' I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows to emphasize my point. Jasper chuckled at me.

'You're funny when you're angry,' he said, still laughing, 'but maybe she's right, you do spend a lot of time out here with me, and you're rarely out my house now, seeing as you can't manage to conceal your thoughts.' He laughed at this too.

'I'm sorry if I'm not used to someone browsing through my thoughts whenever!' I said, half jokingly but with a little dig at Jasper and Edward too. 'I guess you're right though, I reckon we're going to get caught one of these days!' I believed what I was saying too. We couldn't really keep hiding this from everyone successfully. I had to give two different excuses to Ruby and my mum, good job they didn't talk too much. But Jasper had to tell his family eventually, and I agreed that it was up to him, when he was ready, but he really was dragging it out.

'So when are you going to tell your family about us?' I asked, voicing my thoughts. His chin lifted from my head suddenly.

'What do you mean?' He asked. He seemed confused, yet what was there to be confused about?

'Well I figured you were going to say something eventually...?'

'Beth...' He hesitated with his answer. This wasn't good. 'I don't think they would react well. I was with Alice for such a long time, I can't just forget her! I loved her! I think this is just better kept quiet, our own secret, you know?'

'No Jasper, I don't know. Your family are the most understanding group of people. What do you think they're going to do? They will be happy that you're moving on! They want you to Jasper! They don't want you to be miserable and mope around your whole life on your own! Stop using your family as excuses, you know they want you to be happy!' I couldn't believe I had just got so angry, I wasn't expecting it, but I felt like Jasper was ashamed of me or something. I understood if he was worried about telling his family, but never telling them? I didn't know if I could go on keeping this a secret from my best friends, my family. It wasn't fair.

Jasper hadn't said anything while I had been thinking about what I had said. He was sitting, looking straight over my head, his arms no longer around me. Even though his skin was cold, I felt suddenly even colder in the dark woods. I felt bad; I had been harsh to him.

'Jasper, I'm sorry, it's just...' I faded off as he slowly shook his head, still not looking at me. I didn't know what he was thinking or doing. Rather than say anything else, I stood up to leave. If he wanted me to stay he would make that clear. As I edged away from him, still facing him, but he seemed oblivious to my movement. With that, I turned and tried to keep my composure as I walked away. When I was no longer in his eyesight, I ran as fast as I could back to my house, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I couldn't get back quick enough, the first tears running down my cheeks so I could taste the salty water in my mouth. As I opened the door, Spencer was sitting on the couch.

'Hey, Beth, what's up?' He jumped up from the couch and came straight over to me, concerned. I just shook my head, hating that I couldn't tell him anything, but keeping true to Jasper. He simply pulled me into a hug, not forcing me to say anything.

When he let me go, I jumped straight in the shower. I stood still in the shower, letting the water fall over me, letting my tears flow. My thoughts raced as I tried to figure out what had just happened. So was that it? Was it over? Because of some stupid comment I made? I just wanted Jasper to understand how I felt, that it wasn't just about him. I had to lie to my best friends, come up with cover stories. It wasn't a way to have a relationship – based on lies. Did that mean we couldn't be together? The thought of this made my body shake with tears. I couldn't face it, even though we hadn't been together long I wanted to stay with Jasper for as long as I could. He made me feel special.

After a longer than normal shower I got out, still red eyed and headed to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another oneee, okay, so a bit cheesy, but we all need a bit of cheesy :)**

**Loveee you all, enjoy and REVIEWWWWW (Y)**

I opened the door to my room to see a figure sitting on my bed. At first I thought it was Spencer, but the light was still off and the figure was too still. My original hopes for Jasper were dashed when he turned to face me and I was it was Edward's face. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Then I noticed what I was thinking. _Oh shit. _

'No worries, I know.' Edward said, smiling at my thoughts. My initial feelings were of surprise.

'Jasper told you?' I asked, hoping he had seen my argument and done it. Then I also felt bad for forcing this upon him.

'Not quite.' Edward replied. When he didn't continue I gave him a questioning look. 'He came home in a foul mood. It was sort of difficult not to hear what he was thinking. He was kind of shouting it.' Edward must have heard my thoughts as he suddenly changed his course. 'No, no, not at you. At himself. He was annoyed for letting you go, for being so stupid, sitting there, and then he imagined what he should have done, and well, it's not really the kind of thing one acquaintance would do with another. From there it was rather easy to guess.

'However, even if he feels terrible for whatever he's done, it's not at all in his mind to come over here. I thought I'd drop by and see what you were thinking. It seems you both regret whatever you did.' Edward said. I realised what he was doing. I felt like he was our cupid.

'I am. Seeing as you two can't seem to get your act together, I thought I'd do it for you. It would be a lot easier if I knew what happened though...' He said and patted the bed next to him. I sighed and sat down.

'It's ridiculous, I'll just warn you before...' I said. Edward just smiled, so I carried on. 'Jasper and I have been, uh, seeing each other for almost a month.' Edward's face didn't change at all, so I continued, 'So I thought it was about time he told someone. I mentioned it and he didn't really think he should, he said it would be better as 'our little secret'. So I kind of went crazy on him. I told him that you guys would understand and you all love him and want him to be happy, but he just sat and didn't say anything. I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't, and he didn't stop me from leaving, so I did.' I felt tears welling up again and begged myself not to cry. Edward sat still, just like Jasper had.

'You have to stop thinking he's angry at you.' Edward told me. It was more of a command. 'He's angrier at himself. He's crazy about you, Beth.' As Edward said that, I felt warmth welling up inside me.

'But what can I do? He refused to say anything to me.'

'Oh, I don't know Beth, I just didn't want you crying out all your tears until you didn't have any left.' Edward said it with humour in his voice. I glared at him.

'Woah, okay,' he held his hands up to show he was kidding. I sighed and let myself fall backwards onto my bed. So what was I supposed to do? Go and tell Jasper I forgive him? I wasn't even angry at him, so that wouldn't work. I wanted him to know _I_ was sorry, not the other way around. I just wanted to know things were okay.

'You'll get over it.' Edward said dismissively. 'Jasper's nice. Most of the time.' He added on that last bit quietly and I frowned at him. 'I'm not saying anything.' Edward said, turning away from me. I sat up and looked at him.

'Yes you are, you can't go and make a statement like that and leave it. C'mon, spill.' I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

'Okay, well let's just say Jasper hasn't always been a one woman kind of man.' Edward went to stop, but as my facial expression and body position had not moved he continued. 'Before he met Alice, Jasper was a bit of a ladies' man, and we were all worried that when Alice died he would go back to his old ways. I just don't want you to get hurt, Beth.' I tried to cover the shocked look on my face. Was he saying Jasper didn't really like me that much?

'No, Beth, not at all. It's just a warning. He's hurt people before. I don't want you to become one of them.'

'So, you're expecting him to break my heart?' I said, still certain Jasper could never do something like that. Not the Jasper I knew.

'Yeah, not the Jasper I know either. He's different; better. I don't think he will break your heart. I guess I just thought you ought to know.' Edward shrugged and started to stand to leave.

'Well thanks, Edward, but I trust him.'

'I know you do Beth, I'll see you soon.' And with that he quickly moved to the window and lifted himself out, and without another sound he was gone. I sat in silence on my bed thinking about what he had said. It was hard to believe, yet I did. Of course Jasper wasn't like that now though.

I realised I was still in my towel, so I quickly got into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Within minutes of my head hitting the pillow I was asleep.

The dipping of my bed alerted me to someone sitting on it. I glanced over to my clock. It was four thirty, who would be in my room at this time. I sat up to only see their back at the end of my bed, but from that I could tell instantly who it was.

Jasper.

He turned and was swiftly by my side. Before either of us spoke he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tight to his body. I pushed my face deep against his chest, loving the smell and the feel of his body. His arms rose from my waist to stroke my hair as he spoke to me. I was only aware of my tears seeping into his shirt as he told me not to cry, yet I wasn't sad, I was so happy that we could sort this out.

I don't know how long we sat for, or when he lay down, pulling me with him, gathered up in his arms. I fell asleep at some point, clinging as tightly as I could to Jasper, getting as close as I could.

My alarm woke me up much too early Friday morning, but it wasn't long before I remembered the cool body lying next to me and I felt the reluctance to move.

'C'mon, get up lazy bones. I'll be back in half an hour to pick you up.' His smooth voice entered my mind.

'No way can you get away with giving me a lift.' I said, still only just conscious.

'Well your car's broke, so I don't see how else you'll get to school.' I could hear humour in his voice and guessed what he had done.

'Ah, man! You are paying for the mechanic!' I said, and felt him complain next to me. 'You bust up my car, you can fix it.'

'How else can I get away with taking you in to school?' He asked and I knew it wouldn't be long before he started full out laughing.

'Oh whatever, let me get ready.' I said, laughing myself now. He was quickly out of the bed and on the windowsill. He blew me a quick kiss before disappearing. I smiled to myself, not able to contain my happiness.

Half an hour couldn't go by quick enough. I dressed at the speed of light, rushing downstairs and jamming some toast into my mouth. Spencer was the first to notice my happy mood.

'Woah, someone's cheery!' I looked over at him glaring; the way he had said it sounded bad. 'No, good thing, after last night, this is very good!' He said, laughing as he made his way out the door. I laughed with him, glancing at the clock and seeing Jasper would be here in about two minutes. I shouted bye to mum before grabbing my things and rushing out the door.

Just as Spencer pulled out of the drive, Jasper appeared around the corner, right on time. I smiled broadly and jumped into the passenger seat next to him. As he stretched across from his seat to mine and kissed me on the lips I noticed a curtain being pulled across from my front room. My mum had most definitely seen Jasper kiss me. I looked up at his face to see his reaction. He simply shrugged before leaning away, his smile reflecting mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I know it's been a long time again, but I have my GCSEs and I have maths, English and Biology this week, they're the worst :/ But, after Wednesday I've got half term, so you'll get more updates, then after my exams are over I'm free aaaall summer (Y) Enjoy and review!!**

'So you changed your mind about not telling anyone?' I asked Jasper as he drove me to school. He appeared to have had a change of heart since last night.

'No.' He said without elaborating. I looked over at him expectantly, so he continued. 'I still don't want my family to know. I trust Edward not to tell them, but I don't want them to know.' He wasn't looking at me, but straight ahead. I knew he didn't need to concentrate that much on the road.

'Then how come you let my mum see? She's not stupid, it's not really the kind of thing one friend does with another.' I glared across at him.

'I don't mind her knowing. Just not people at school, ok? As soon as others find out Ruby will be right in there wanting gossip. Just leave it ok?' He looked at me then and I couldn't refuse, his eyes saw right through me. He looked away and I could control myself again. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. There was a silence in the car for the rest of the journey as both of us were too stubborn to apologise.

When we reached school I got straight out of the car without thanking him and left straight for my lessons. I didn't want to speak to him right now. I had no idea why I had become so cross with him, but I couldn't help it. I wanted people to know about us, but Jasper refused.

At lunch Lucy picked up on my bad mood.

'What's up with you? You haven't moved for the last ten minutes, you're just staring at Jasper and huffing.' I could hear Lucy, but I wasn't paying attention. 'Hello, earth to Beth?' She waved a hand in front of my eyes.

'Sorry,' I said, changing my focus and returning to play aimlessly with my food.

'What's up?' Lucy repeated. I contemplated telling her everything. It would serve Jasper right. Besides she was my best friend, I hated keeping things from her.

'Nothing,' I decided last minute that I couldn't tell her. Sure I was annoyed at Jasper, but I had said I wouldn't tell.

'Mmm, I'm sure.' She said raising her eyebrow at me. 'Well, whatever, I have to get to my next lesson.' She said walking away, but still looking at me sceptically. I picked up my tray to follow her and headed to Physics.

As I entered the classroom, Jasper was already there. He was flicking through his Physics textbook. If I wasn't in a huff with him I would have made a comment about how much of a geek he was, but I wasn't in the mood. I sat down next to him in silence and waited for class to start. Just before the teacher came in, the boy in the seat in front, Will, one of Brandon' friends, turned around, putting his elbows on my desk and leaning on his hands.

'Hey Beth, Jasper,' he said, smiling to me and nodding to acknowledge Jasper beside me. I noticed how Jasper seemed to have gained a few inches in height and width, as he sat up and broadened his shoulders. He suddenly looked a lot more intimidating. I think Will must have noticed it too, as he ever-so-slightly leaned away from Jasper's side of the desk. 'So Beth, I was wondering if you wanna go to the cinema this weekend, there's quite a few new films out, wanna see one?' Will had just asked me on a date. In front of Jasper. He was a dead man. I tried to look at Jasper out of the corner of my eye. All his muscles were tense and suddenly his text book was much less interesting than our conversation. If looks could kill, Will would be long dead.

I could feel sudden negativity coursing through me, aimed at Will. I knew exactly where it was coming from. I was sure I could hear a slight growl from the throat of my neighbour. I tried to elbow him sharply under the desk, but only managed to get myself a bruise. Somehow I couldn't stop myself from saying what came out of my mouth. I instantly regretted it.

'I'd love to, Will.' He straightened up, becoming taller than Jasper as Jasper was still in his seat. Will had a look of victory on his face, yet I was frightened for him as I could feel the hatred and jealousy rolling off Jasper. I thought Jasper was about to stand up as well, but luckily for Will, the teacher came in and Will returned to his desk. Just before the lesson began, Will turned around and winked at me. Then I was certain of the growl emitting from Jasper. I turned to him, with a pleading look on my face.

'What was that? Are we suddenly no longer together? Sorry, I was unaware.' Jasper snarled at me while still facing the front. The look of anger on his face scared me.

'Well you don't want people to know, do you? It's the perfect cover; no one would ever suspect us!' I whispered back, trying to get Jasper on my side again.

'Oh really, that's why you said yes? I doubt it Beth.' He voice was barely audible it was so low.

'No Jasper, it wasn't the only reason. You're winding me up. You're making me keep secrets from my friends and I can't stand it. Plus if people think I'm single they're going to ask me out. You'll have to get over that unless you make it clear I'm taken.' I said angrily, crossing my arms and turning to face the front.

'Beth, I can get over people asking you out. But when you say yes? Too far. You're not going to the cinema with him.' I glared over to him open-mouthed.

'Oh, so now it's up to you, is it? You can't tell me what I will and won't do! I was going to cancel because I felt bad, but now? Now I'm definitely going! I was trying to help you, no one would guess we were going out if I was going to the cinema with Will, but clearly that doesn't work for you either does it.'

'Beth you are _not _going. I don't care what you say, it's not happening.' With that he slammed his book shut and left the class. We were barely twenty minutes in, but the teacher didn't say anything as he watched him storm out. Instead the whole class turned to look at me.

When Physics was over, I went out to the lot to see if his car was still here. Instead of finding Jasper's car I found Edward.

'Nice way to wind him up.' He said, sarcastically. I sighed.

'He wound me up first. Not my fault.' I said holding my hands up.

'Not your fault?' Edward asked me, 'Well, I wouldn't go that far, I'm pretty sure I heard you say 'I'd love to'.' Edward laughed.

'Well if you've been reading my thoughts, then you'll know that I wasn't _planning_ on saying yes.' Edward chuckled again.

'Yeah, I know, but Jasper doesn't and after all, you did say yes...' He was still stupidly grinning at me, and I couldn't stop myself glaring back. 'He's gone to the woods; want me to cover for you in P.E.?' Edward was a saviour.

Edward had his answer from my thoughts, so as he turned away I set off at a run in the direction of the woods.

As I entered our clearing a voice came from somewhere I couldn't place.

'I thought you had a _date _with your new boyfriend.' Jasper growled at me. I still couldn't see him, so replied, looking into the trees around hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

'Jasper it's not like that. You _know _I don't have any feeling for him. Please Jasper. Where are you?' I pleaded with him. He was silent, so I continued. 'Jasper I know you want us to stay as a secret, so it's the perfect cover. You could come to the cinema and see that nothing was going on. You could even bring a date!' I hated the way it sounded, but it was only fair if I was doing this to him. 'Please Jasper. I'm doing this for you. I hope you realise that, and if not, I won't do it. I was just thinking of you.' I realised I was getting nowhere and turned away from the clearing. As I did, a cold hand gripped mine.

'Don't walk away from me again. Last time you near broke my heart.' I stopped myself from turning to face him as I knew I would have no control. I stood strong, with my back to him and waited for him to speak.

'Beth, I know you would never do anything to deliberately hurt me. I just can't bear the thought of you out with any guy other than me. That's the only reason I can't let you go.'

'So you still won't let me go?' I asked, keeping my voice soft, as not to annoy him.

'Beth, I can't.'

'That's it? Final? Why can't you be more understanding?' I asked, still keeping my voice low and quiet. I heard him sigh behind me.

'Because I love you, Beth.' I froze. That was not what I was expecting. But I knew that I loved him too. I turned around and threw my arms around him, pressing my body into his. He brought his head down to my level and kissed me full on the lips. He didn't hold back either, forcing my mouth open with his tongue. I hardly noticed as he lifted me off the ground to make kissing me easier. I pressed my body against his hard, cold one, but too soon Jasper was lowering me back to the floor and pulling his head away. I strained onto my tip-toes to reach him, but wasn't quite tall enough. He laughed at my efforts before laughing and kissing me on the forehead. He pulled me in close to his body.

'Ok, but you have to find me a suitable date. I'm not going to sit in the cinema on my own to watch my girlfriend on a date with another guy. That would make me an even bigger freak than I already am, you know with being a vampire and all.' He chuckled to himself, but it took me moment to process what he had said. He would let me go. I squeezed him around the waist.

'I know the perfect girl.' I said smiling to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Saturday afternoon and Jasper and I were preparing for our dates that evening. As I was deciding what to wear my phone rang.

'Hello?' I answered, but before I could even think anything else an excited Lucy shouted down the phone to me.

'Beeeeth!! You will _never _guess what?!' I didn't want to ruin her fun by guessing exactly what she was going to tell me, so I faked excitement for her.

'What?! Tell me!' Jasper was laughing at the end of my bed at my terrible acting I shushed him.

'You know you're going to the cinema? Jasper asked me to go with him!! To the same film! You know I've always had a crush on him and he asked me! And we'll be in the same theatre!' I couldn't get a word in edgeways as Lucy shouted down the phone to me. 'So I'll give you a lift, yeah?'

'That would be great thanks Luce,' I said in reply, but she continued talking.

'Oh no, I have to go! I don't know what I'm wearing! Okay, I'll see you in a few hours Beth, yeah? Okay, great.' She didn't wait for a reply before hanging up the phone. In my mind I could see her rushing around her cluttered room, throwing clothes as she went. The thought made me laugh to myself.

As I lay there, Jasper dived on me, kissing up my neck as I squirmed giggling. I felt like an eleven year old girl. Since he had agreed to the date he had been smothering me with attention; not that I objected, but I felt like he felt he may lose me if he didn't. That was crazy, so I just enjoyed the attention.

I tried to shove Jasper off me as I remembered what we were doing before. Of course, I tried to no avail. Eventually he rolled off me chuckling.

'So, back to the point.' I said, trying to reorganise my dishevelled hair. 'What am I going to wear?' I asked him. He cocked his head, and narrowed his eyes to look at me.

'Something ugly and unflattering.' He said, sitting up and making his way towards my wardrobe. I moved towards him so I could slap him on the arm. He flinched for effect but I doubt he felt anything.

'Seriously, Jasper.' I said, but he gave me a look and I knew he was completely serious.

'Sadly though we'll have a lot of trouble making you look anything less than gorgeous. Do you have any black sacks?' he asked, still rummaging through my chest of drawers as if expecting to find some in there. I hit him again.

'I'll wear a black sack if you wear a brown paper bag over your head.' I said sarcastically.

'Hmm, I would but then I'd have difficulty seeing you...' He said, turning to smile at me.

'How about this?' I held up a plain blue t-shirt against me and smiled my most innocent smile. He didn't look convinced though.

'It's the best we're going to get isn't it?' He asked. I nodded back and he sighed. 'Fine, but wear this too.' He held up my baggy zipped hoody. I laughed at him as he tried to completely cover me up. I looked at what he was wearing.

'What?' He asked holding his arms out.

'No way are you going in that.' I said crossing my arms. 'If I'm going in this, you are going in something much less flattering.'

'What? I'm wearing a plain t-shirt too!' He said, not seeing my reasoning. What he wasn't noticing was his top was quite tight, so his arm muscles could be seen straining through the material.

'You won't make it into the theatre before Lucy attacks you.' I said. The confused look on his face changed to a smug smile.

'What?' I asked him. He moved slowly closer to me.

'You think I look _sexy_,' he said, narrowing his eyes with a huge smile plastered to his face. He was still coming towards me. There was no denying it, of course I did, but I didn't want to boost his ego anymore.

'Yes, so what else can you wear? Let's see...' I slipped the yes in as quietly as I could, but I knew his super-vampire hearing would have picked up on it, plus the look on his face had not changed. I turned my back to him, pretending to busy myself with something in the wardrobe, but it wasn't long before his hands tightened around my hips and he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed as he threw me up, then he proceeded to tickle me, making me laugh.

I was laughing so hard that I hadn't heard the doorbell or my brother opening the door. Jasper suddenly put me down, pulling me against him and putting a finger to my mouth. I strained my ear to hear footsteps coming up the stairs and my brother saying 'she's in her room Lucy.'

I unwrapped Jasper's arms from around me and quickly shoved him towards the window. He was chuckling at my sudden flap and still trying to kiss me in my sudden panic. Once he was out the window, I relaxed.

'I'll see you in the cinema.' I smiled to him as he disappeared. As I turned from the window Lucy came in. She had a huge smile on her face.

'So I came early, I couldn't chose what to wear.' She grinned at me. 'And what were you laughing at so much? I could hear you from downstairs!' I felt myself blush as I searched for an answer. I looked back at the windowsill Jasper had just vacated, thinking of him, when I noticed a joke book there. I had never seen it before and it didn't belong to anyone in my family. I silently thanked Jasper, he thought of everything. I picked it up and showed it to Lucy.

'Just some of these jokes.' I said, as off-hand as I could. She simply smiled before emptying the contents of her bag onto my bed.

After looking through most of Lucy's wardrobe, I persuaded her to wear one of her worse outfits. After all I didn't want Jasper to be shocked at my best friend's beauty. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself; I felt so sneaky!

We headed out to the cinema, Lucy telling me about Jasper the whole time. I felt a little bad, knowing that the date she was so excited about was going to lead nowhere.

We made it to the cinema in plenty of time, but I noticed in the furthest corner of the lot, Jasper was already here. I didn't draw this to Lucy's attention though, as we waited by the front entrance for our dates. As I saw Will pull into the car park, Jasper jumped out of his car and headed towards us.

'Hello ladies, didn't realise it was two for one.' Will said, winking at me as he reached us. I cringed at this, knowing it would not be taken well by Jasper. Before I knew it he was at my side.

'You don't.' He said snidely at Will. Will looked utterly confused. He stuttered a little before standing up straight to try and match Jasper's height.

'I asked Beth here out, so if you don't mind.' Will said with attitude, taking my hand and pulling me away from Jasper. Again, I thought I heard that growl. From behind me, I heard as Jasper led Lucy in towards the theatre.

Unluckily, we ended up in front of Jasper and Lucy in the queue for drinks. This made the silence awkward as Jasper stared Will down.

Luckily in the cinema Will didn't pick back row seats, he sat right in the middle, so Jasper obviously sat a few rows behind us. I felt nervous as I felt my every move was being watched.

The film was one of those action ones where everyone runs around with guns trying to kill the bad guy, who turns out to be a good guy, even though he killed someone else and overall was very confusing. I tried to pay as much attention to the film as possible, so I could ignore the fact that Will had put his arm around my shoulder only twenty minutes in. I so badly needed the toilet but I didn't want to have to walk past Jasper and see the look on his face, so I sat as still as possible, willing the film to be over so I could leave.

A painfully slow two hours later the film finally ended. The bad guy was dead, but then someone killed the good guy's girlfriend, so the good guy became a bad guy and shot a lot of people. It wasn't that great, although Will appeared to have loved it.

By the time I had stood up to leave, Jasper was already gone. I went out to the foyer to find Lucy talking to a non-responsive Jasper. He was staring at the door I had just come out of. As we came out Lucy disappeared into the toilets.

'This was fun; you wanna do something again sometime?' Will said, taking my attention off Jasper and Lucy. I thought to myself, it would be better for Will's safety if I said no... As I was contemplating what to say, some popcorn hit me in the back of the head with unnatural force. I didn't turn around as I knew exactly who it was. That would be a no then.

'Well, maybe, I'll, uh, ring you.' I said smiling at Will, both of us knowing that meant I wouldn't. He just smiled before awkwardly waving and saying bye. I turned around to see Jasper with a huge smile on his face.

Lucy wasn't long and quickly said her goodbyes to Jasper and he left, soon followed by Lucy and me.

Once we were in the car she started talking and didn't stop.

'Well that was terrible, I mean Jasper was a complete gentleman, but maybe too gentlemanly! He didn't put his arm round me, or kiss me, or anything! In fact I think he spent more time looking at you than watching the film.' I blushed at this point and was glad it was dark. 'Seriously, I think he fancies you, I mean he couldn't take his eyes off you! And when Will put his arm round you! Wow, I swear he like growled or something, I mean maybe it was the sound of the film but I'm sure it was coming from him. He is weird. But hey, this could be good for you – maybe he does like you – 'cause if he doesn't I'd be pretty scared, you've pretty much got a stalker there. Maybe you should ask him out? Oh, or do you like Will? You didn't seem to make much of an effort there did you?' I laughed at this point.

'Wow Lucy, you talk a lot.' It was all I could say in reply to her speech, and we were just turning the corner to my house. 'I see you tomorrow.' I said still smiling to myself as I climbed out of the car.

'Bye!' She called as she pulled out of the drive. I went straight upstairs, briefly calling out to say hello to my mum. I knew a certain someone would be in my room.

As I walked in he was lounged across my bed waiting for me. I climbed straight in without changing and snuggled up next to him.

'Good date? He asked, as I nestled my head into his cold chest taking in his smell.

'With you peering over my shoulder? Rubbish.' I answered. The worse I made it out to be, the happier he would be. 'Although, I think I'm going to get a bruise from that popcorn.' I pulled my head away to glare at him. He chuckled next to me.

'You'd be surprised at how much force you can put behind a tiny piece of popcorn.' He said before kissing me on the head and wrapping his arms tightly around me, bringing me close up next to him.


End file.
